The Brothers Flub-It's A Doomed Life
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Fraz dreams what it would have been like if he had never been born.


The Brothers Flub

"It's A Doomed Life"

Chapter One

It was morning at Retrograde. Fraz slowly woke up—his eyes slowly opening. When they were open all the way, to his horror Guapo was right in his face starting right at him! Fraz screamed in shock—causing him to jump out of bed, and onto the ceiling—clinging onto it trembling. "Gooood morning Fraz! How are _you _this morning?!" Guapo asked cheery. Fraz stopped trembling and looked down at Guapo angrily. "Terrified! You nearly scared me half to death!" Fraz angrily replied. "Aw cheer up Frazzy. It's a _beautiful _day!" Guapo cried cheery. Fraz let go of the ceiling and followed Guapo out of their room. "How can he be so cheerful in the morning?!" Fraz thought to himself.

During breakfast in the lounge Fraz spilled coffee on his pajamas. "Dammit! Now I'm gonna have to go change!" Fraz cried angrily. He exited the lounge and walked down the hallway to his and Guapo's room. He entered the room and approached the closet. He opened the closet, took of his coffee-stained pajamas, and placed them in the laundry basket in the closet. He put on a clean purple uniform and cap, and left the room. His day was _not _off to a good start!

After breakfast in Miss Boomdeeyay's office, she gave Guapo and Fraz a package to deliver to The Land Of Vicious Dogs. The name made Fraz's blood run cold. His day had just gotten worse! At The Land Of Vicious Dogs—while making the delivery, one of the dogs attacked Fraz—ripping his uniform to shreds!

When they got back to Retrograde Guapo headed into the lounge to make himself a bowl of guacamole, while Fraz headed to their room. In their room Fraz retrieved a clean non-torn uniform from the closet, and headed into the bathroom. In the bathroom he closed the door and hung the uniform on the doorknob. He walked over to the bathtub, where he pulled back the shower curtain. He began to draw himself a warm bath. When the tub was full he turned off the water, took off his torn uniform, and lied down in the tub—allowing the warm bath water to soothe his nerves.

Ten minutes later he drained the water out of the tub and got out. He dried himself off with a towel and put on his fresh non-torn uniform. As he left the bathroom, to his horror he saw Guapo had gotten guacamole on some of the pages of his master plan. "Guapo NO! What have you done?!" he cried in horror. He grabbed his master plan and began sobbing over the guacamole-stained pages. "My master plan! It's ruined!" he cried through tears. His master plan that he had started working on when he was a child, had been soiled by his own brother!

He glared at Guapo in rage and yelled "YOU! THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT! YOU'VE GONE _TOO _FAR _THIS_ TIME GUAPO!" He dropped his master plan and ran out of the room. "Fraz come back!" Guapo called after him, but he ignored him. Still sobbing Fraz ran all the way to The Dock where The Hoog was parked. He got in it, started it up, and it was spat out into space. Fraz flew away from Retrograde as fast and as far as he could!

That night Fraz was still in space in The Hoog—his eyes red and bloodshot from crying, and tear stains on his face. He looked at the night sky and saw a shooting star. He decided to make a wish upon it. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, make a wish this starry night. I wish I had never been born at all" he said as he looked at the shooting star shoot across the night sky. He got out of the driver's seat and got out one of the sleeping bags he and Guapo kept in The Hoog. He opened it, got inside it, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

Chapter Two

The next morning Fraz woke up in his sleeping bag-realizing he had been in space all night! He knew everyone at Retrograde was wondering where he was, on account he had been gone all night. He had to get back there ASAP! He climbed out of his sleeping bag, got in the driver's seat, cranked the engine, and hurried back to Retrograde-a small wormhole being a shortcut for him.

When he made it back to Retrograde he parked The Hoog at The Dock and got out of it. He walked down the hallway to the lounge and entered, where he saw Guapo, Valerina, and Squeege sitting at the table having breakfast. "Hi guys! I'm back! I know I was gone all night, but don't worry I'm not hurt or anything!" he told them. Instead of being glad to see he was okay, they just looked at him like he had three heads. This confused him.

"What's wrong with you guys?! Why are you all looking at me like that?! Aren't you glad to see me?!" he cried. "Who _are _ you?!" Valerina asked. "Quit playing games Valerina! You know who I am! I'm Fraz your boyfriend!" Fraz cried. "I don't know any Fraz, and I don't _have_ a boyfriend!" Valerina cried. Now Fraz was starting to get weirded out.

"Guapo, Squeege. What's wrong with Valerina?!" Fraz cried. "How do you know our names?! We've never seen you before in our lives! Are you new here?" Guapo asked. Fraz was even _more _creeped out! "No I'm not new here you dipwad! I'm your brother!" Fraz cried in annoyance and confusion. "I don't _have_ a brother! I'm an only child!" Guapo replied. Fraz was more creeped out than ever. "Excuse me. I'll be RIGHT back" he said trying to sound as calm as possible, and left the lounge.

He hurried to his and Guapo's room, and to his horror there were no bunkbeds. Only a single bed. "Where's our bunkbed?!" Fraz cried freaking out. He walked over to the dresser, and his horror grew when he saw there were _no_ pictures of him on it! Just pictures of Guapo, their parents Arnold and Melba, and their grandmother. "What's going on here?! Where am I?!" he cried. Just then his red alter ego appeared beside him. "Don't you remember last night?! You saw a shooting star, and wished you were never born!" his red alter ego reminded him.

It all came back to him-hitting him like a ton of bricks. Now he knew WHY Guapo, Valerina, and Squeege didn't recognize him! Because he had erased himself from existence! "My wish came true! Oh NO!" he cried and burst into tears. "Be careful what you wish for boss! You just MIGHT get it!" his red alter ego told him, and vanished into thin air.

Guapo entered the room and saw Fraz sobbing his heart out. "Hey! What are you doing in my room, and why are you crying?!" Guapo asked. "I'm crying because last night I saw a shooting star, and wished I was never born. I used to be your brother before I made that wish!" Fraz replied. "I sure wish I _had_ a brother! Someone to go on deliveries with me, someone to watch "The Buddy Buttocks Show" with, and someone to tell my deepest secrets to!" Guapo cried.

Fraz stopped crying and asked "Could...could _I_ be your brother?" "_Could_ you?! You _bet_! We'll have all sort of fun together!" Guapo replied happily. "My name's Fraz Flub. Nice to meet you" Fraz said sticking his hand out for Guapo to shake. "Guapo Flub. Nice to meet you too, new brother" Guapo replied shaking Fraz's hand.

In Miss Boomdeeyay's office Guapo told Miss Boomdeeyay that Fraz was at Retrograde to apply for a job as a courier. Fraz told her about his previous jobs, which were: a department store business man, a construction worker, and an ice cream man. Guapo was surprised because those were HIS previous jobs also! "Fine! You're hired!" Miss Boomdeeyay cried. "Yes!" Guapo and Fraz cried in unison and high-fived each other. Miss Boomdeeyay gave them a package to deliver to Playland.

On Playland after making the delivery, Guapo and Fraz spent the day together there going on rides, playing games and winning prizes, and eating junkfood such as cotton candy and corndogs. At sunset they boarded The Hoog and left Playland-heading back to Retrograde.

When they got back to Retrograde Guapo told Fraz he had had a good time with him on Playland, that he now knew what it was like having a brother, and that he was glad that _Fraz _was his brother. Fraz was so touched by this that he wiped away a tear of joy and hugged Guapo tightly.

Chapter Three

Fraz woke up in his sleeping bag in The Hoog. He looked all around him and saw he was still in The Hoog. It had all been a dream! He climbed out of his sleeping bag, walked to the front of The Hoog, looked out the window, and saw it was still nighttime. He got in the driver's seat, cranked the engine, and headed back to Retrograde. A wormhole appeared in the night sky to help him get there faster.

When he arrived at Retrograde he parked The Hoog at The Dock and exited it. He walked down the hallway to his and Guapo's room. The doors automatically opened, and he entered. As he entered he saw Guapo sitting in the desk chair looking worried out of his mind. The sound of the doors automatically opening had grabbed his attention, and he saw that the person who had entered was Fraz.

A look of joy crossed his face. He lept out of the chair, ran over to Fraz, and hugged him tight. "Frazzy! Thank God you're alright! I was worried sick about you! Are you okay?!" Guapo cried as he broke away from Fraz. "Yeah I'm fine Guapo. I just had to get away for awhile to do some thinking" Fraz replied. "Fraz I'm _so_ sorry about your master plan! But don't worry! I fixed it!" Guapo cried. He walked over to the desk, picked up the master plan, and brought it to Fraz.

"I replaced all the pages that had guacamole on them. See?" He showed Fraz all the guacamole-free pages. "Aw gee _thanks_ Guapo" Fraz said feeling truly touched, "But I don't care about that right now. All I care about is that I exist and that you're my brother". Fraz hugged Guapo tightly-Guapo hugging him back. "I'm glad I'm your brother _too_ Fraz! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Guapo replied. The two broke away from each other, and started getting ready for bed. It _was_ late; _very _late.

As Fraz was about to go to sleep his guardian angel Ian appeared beside him. "I made you have that dream where you didn't exist, so that you would see how much you mean to Guapo" Ian confessed. "Thanks for that Ian. I truly appreciate it. I'll _never_ take my existence for granted _ever _again!" Fraz replied. "You're welcome Fraz. Goodnight" said Ian. "Goodnight Ian" Fraz replied. Ian vanished into think air and Fraz went to sleep.


End file.
